Bad Guy
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Billie Version) |effort = Low (Classic) Moderate (Billie Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Billie Version) |dg = (Classic/Billie Version) |alt = Billie Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Billie Version) |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Bar) |gc = to (Classic) (Billie Version) |lc = |pictos = 126 (Classic) 203 (Billie Version) |dura = 3:14 |nowc = BadGuy (Classic) BadGuyALT (Billie Version) |perf = Classic Céline Baron |from = album }}Billie Eilish tarafından "Bad Guy" ("bad guy" oyun içinde) 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı, saçlarının geri kalan kısmı akarken yarım topuz içinde uzun, mavi saçlı bir kadındır. Başında, etrafında altın bir zincir olan yeşil bir güneş şapkası takıyor. Boynunda üç uzun altın zincir kolye ile mavi bir kapüşonlu elbise ve ön ve arkada deniz salyangozu ve siyah kareli tasarıma sahip siyah bir etek giyiyor. Giysilerinin üzerinde, dizlerinin üstüne ulaşan turuncu büyük bir kürk manto giyiyor, ceketinin sol üst tarafında altın dış çizgiye sahip parlak bir camgöbeği 0 ve üzerinde altın bir dış çizgiye sahip parlak baş aşağı camgöbeği 2. ceketin sağ alt tarafı. Ayrıca bir çift yeşil diz boyu çorap ve beyaz tabanı olan parlak mavi ayakkabılar giyiyor. Aksesuarlarında bir çift siyah güneş gözlüğü, sol bileğinde altın bilezikler ve sağ bileğinde altın bir halhal var. Siyah beyaz bir tam opaklık anahattı var. Billie Versiyonu Dansçı açık ve koyu yeşil saçlı bir kadındır. Yeşil bir bere, yeşil bir ceket, yeşil şort, yeşil botlar ve yeşil bir tişört giyiyor. "Billie" tişörtünde görülüyor. Badguyalt_coach_1.png|8th-Gen and Nintendo Switch Badguyalt_coach 1_stadia.png|Google Stadia Arka Plan Klasik Arkaplan rutinin çoğu boyunca beyazdır. Paltosunun olmadan dansçının çoklu siluetleri arka planda görülür ve müziğin ritmini kısaca gösterir. Rutinin başlangıcında, ortadaki siluet, gerçek koçu bir aksaklıkla ortaya çıkarmak için öne doğru hareket etmeden önce arka planda üç koçun siluetleri görülür. Diğer silüetler müziğin ritminde kısa bir süre görünür, çeşitli pozlar yaparlar. Ayetler sırasında, arka planında eriyen siyah-beyaz yağlı boya benzeri bir madde vardır ve bunların bir kısmı atımlara çarpar. Siluetleri gri ve gölgeye benzer ve dansçının hareketlerini rutinin ilk saniyeleri boyunca birkaç saniye daha koşmadan önce kopyalıyorlar. Koro öncesi dönem boyunca, arka plandaki, televizyondakilere benzer, statik renkler mavi, mor ve turkuaz yeşilidir. Ana koçun bir silueti görülebilir ancak şekilsiz statik bir şekil olarak temsil edilir ve diğer siluetlerden daha büyüktür. Katsız dansçının diğer siluetleri görülür, ana dansçı ile kopyalamadan önce birkaç hamle için rastgele robotik pozlar yaparlar ve arka planla benzer bir etkiye sahiptirler. Koro başlamadan önce, arka plan siyaha döner ve silüetler tamamen beyaz ve parlak olur. Koçun renk şeması ayrıca siyah ve beyaza döner. Billie Versiyonu Arka planda Billie Eilish'in giyim markasına benzer pek çok çubuk figürlü erkek var. Başlarını ve kollarını sanki sahipmiş gibi ritmi hareket ettirir. Altın Hareket Klasik Klasik rutinde, her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Altın Hareket vardır. Altın Hareket 1: Aşağı in ve ellerini bağırıyormuş gibi ağzınıza yaklaştırın. Altın Hareket 2: Altın Hareket 1 ' ile benzer Vücudunun daha merkezli olması dışında. badguy gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Badguy gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game badguy gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Badguy gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Billie Versiyonu Billie rutininde 3 '''Gold Moves var: Altın Hareket 1: Altın Hareket 2: Altın Hareket 3: Badguyalt_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Badguyalt_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Badguyalt_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *Street Cred Trivia *Teaser'lar, şarkının müzik videosunun belirli yönlerinden ilham alıyor. Galeri Game Files Badguy cover generic.png|''bad guy'' BadGuyALT_cover_generic.png|''bad guy'' (Billie Version) Badguy cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) BadGuyALT_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Billie Version) Badguy cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) BadGuyALT_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Billie Version) badguy_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) BadGuyALT_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Billie Version) badguy_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) BadGuyALT_map_bkg.png| map background (Billie Version) BadGuyALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Billie Version) BadGuy 1326.png|Avatar Badguy gold ava.png|Golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Just Dance 2020 - bad guy - 5 Stars M - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 11_27_52 PM.png|Bad guy on the menu (Classic, 8th-gen) Just Dance 2020 - bad guy - 5 Stars M - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 11_17_38 PM.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Badguy_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) badguyalt jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Billie Version) Capture.PNG| loading screen (Classic, Billie Version) (1) Just Dance 2020 - bad guy ALT (Billie Eilish) - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_5_2019 7_27_46 PM.png| Coach selection screen (Classic, Billie Version) Capture 1.PNG|''Bad Guy'' on the menu (Classic, Wii) Just Dance 2020 - bad guy - 5 Stars M - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 11_19_32 PM.png| routine selection screen (Classic, Wii) Just Dance 2020 (Wii) - bad guy. 5 stars (+MegaStar) - YouTube - Google Chrome 11_7_2019 10_44_47 PM.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Wii) Promotional Images Badguy instagram teaser 1.jpg|First teaser (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B4P50RWjlJH/ 75244366 451673362129047 4958151742817221802 n.jpg|First teaser (Instagram Stories) Badguysecondad.jpg|First teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189572933972312064 Badguy instagram teaser 2.jpg|Second teaser (Instagram)https://www.instagram.com/p/B4QNfqGBFPl/ Badguy instagramstories teaser 2.gif|Second teaser (Instagram Stories) Badguy youtbe ad.jpg|Second teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189617988514787330 Badguy gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories - Classic) Badguy gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Classic)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1189942610997198850 Badguyalt gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories - Billie Version) Badguyalt gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter - Billie Version)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1192486892866097152 Others Badguy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Badguyalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Billie Version) Badguy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Badguyalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Billie Version) Badguy_coat error.PNG|Coat numbers and shadow glitch Videos Official Music Video Billie Eilish - bad guy Billie Eilish- bad guy (Just Dance Version) Teasers 'Classic' Bad Guy - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Guy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Billie Version' Bad Guy (Billie Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bad Guy (Billie Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Bad Guy - Just Dance 2020 Bad Guy (Billie Version) - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Bad Guy (Billie Version) - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) Behind the Scenes bad guy (Billie Version) - Behind the Scenes (US) Others Billie Eilish Surprises Her Biggest Fans Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation es:Bad Guy en:Bad Guy Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar